


Dirty Quartet Thoughts

by ThatWritingHo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullet Format, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, barely organized, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritingHo/pseuds/ThatWritingHo
Summary: My naught Quartet Night headcanons, one character per chapter.They're pretty short right now, but I plan to add to them in the future!





	1. Ranmaru

**Ranmaru:**

  * Rough sex, prepare to be manhandled
  * _Loves_ choking and hair pulling
  * Likes the idea of handcuffs, but he throws you around too much for it to really be practical
  * Gets lowkey worried that he’s being too rough, will do nearly anything you ask after the deed is done to reassure you _he does care_
  * Prefers to hit it from the back, gives him the perfect angle to whisper whatever filthy thought crosses his mind in your ear; and boy, does he love to dirty talk
  * Highest sex drive of the group; you better be prepared to be bent over any piece of furniture, pushed against walls, even laid out on the floor at a moments notice; when he’s ready to fuck, _he’s ready to fuck_


	2. Reiji

**Reiji:**

  * Very loving and affectionate during sex
  * But also very playful, he loves to tease and draw out your orgasm for as long as possible
  * Lots of hand holding and eye contact(when you’re not blindfolded that is)
  * Likes experimenting with different sensations; feathers, silk scarves, ice, etc.
  * Loves the way you look with a pretty blindfold over your eyes
  * Most likely to make you laugh or crack a joke during the act before making you beg for release


	3. Ai

**Ai:**

_General_

  * Has no social hang-ups/preconceived notions about what sex should or shouldn’t be; he’s down for literally anything you want to try, no matter the kink
  * He quickly goes down a kink internet rabbit hole, asking you your opinion on all of them, everything from light bondage to spreader bars to cock rings.
  * he has a very “don’t knock it til you’ve tried it” attitude when it comes to sex, because if all these internet people enjoy it this much, there has to be something to it right???
  * after much trial and error, Ai discovers he really likes sex toys and machines. Maybe its because he’s a robot himself, maybe because he likes to fill up all your holes, a dildo up your ass while he shoves his cock down your throat, maybe its because he gets off on you getting off, maybe all of the above.
  * He’s also a fan of light bondage, gentle things like tying you up with silk scarves, and sensory play, like blindfolding you, using ice cubes and hot wax, teasing you with feathers, etc…
  * he’ll do hardcore stuff if you want, just as long as he doesn’t legit hurt you. Absolutely no blood play/knives, its about the only thing he won’t try
  * one time he left bruises on you, and he felt guilty for weeks. You had to explain that bit was ok, that he hadn’t actually hurt you, that you had really really enjoyed it at the time, but he still insisted on kissing the bruises every day until they healed.
  * He’s still trying to work out this whole emotions/being in love thing, so sometimes he’ll get really overwhelmed from the intimacy. Don’t be surprised if he cries a little sometimes during sex.

_With a female lover_

  * Will eat you out for literally days if you let him
  * His tongue is fucking magic
  * If not using his tongue, chances are he’s using a toy of some sort; vibrator bullet/wand, butt plug, full out 8in dildo, etc. he has it all stashed in his bedside table with a bottle of lube ready to go
  * You bet your ass he won’t stop until you cum at least 3 times

_With a male lover_

  * Spends a decent chunk of his time before you two get intimate watching porn and reading how to articles and even buys a dildo to practice giving head, which he ends up actually really really really enjoying
  * He👏will👏suck👏your👏dick👏for👏days👏  
Like for real tho boy has a serious oral fixation, you’ll have to beg him to stop.
  * at first he won’t really get it, it feels good to you and he enjoys it, so why stop??? You gotta explain to him how multiple orgasms can get to a point where you just can’t take anymore. He’ll apologize, then spend the next 5 hours researching overstimulation online, reporting his findings back to you lmao he’s such a cutie


	4. Camus

**Camus:**

  * <strike>"You’re my princess and your throne is my cock.”</strike>
  * Likes to pretend he’s the biggest prude out of all his bandmates, but he’s really the dirtiest one
  * Gets so turned on when you’re both still half clothed, especially if it’s formal wear/heels or lingerie
  * Loves the risk of having sex in front of an open window; the view from his high-rise apartment is lovely when he’s balls deep in that pussy
  * Totally down for having his hands restrained while you go to work on him, _just don’t forget who’s really in charge_


End file.
